traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Surgical Tools
A wide variety of tools is at the doctors' disposal in the Trauma Center series. Each is used for specific purposes pertaining to each individual operation. General Tools Antibiotic Gel Having many uses, the gel is readily available to treat nearly all small wounds instantly. The gel is used at the beginning and end of all operations, to sterilize the opening before beginning treatment on a patient and to properly bandage a patient after stitching up the opening after the operation is complete. It is also needed to finish the application of synthetic membranes. As a bonus effect, the gel will increase the patient's vitals as it is applied. Antibiotic Gel may be limited to use during some operations. Main Uses and Functions *Sterilizes the area an incision will be made. *Stops the bleeding of a wound, temporarily preventing further vital loss. *Heals small wounds, such as the cuts used to reveal Kyriaki and other GUILT. *Slows down the movements of GUILT and Stigma. *Stops small hemorrhages. Syringe The syringe is mainly used to inject stabilizer, the greenish liquid found in the round vial. A full injection of stabilizer will increase the patient's vitals by 12 (24 on easy) points over one second. The syringe is used in certain operations in conjunction with special vials that are available only on the missions to which they pertain. Some examples include the brown aneurysm constrictor, the blue coolant when treating burn wounds, and the blue anti-inflammatory. Note: Stabilizer may be unavailable during some operations. In Trauma Team's Endoscopy section, the syringe and Stabilizer function as two different tools, both operated using the Z button. Stabilizer only requires that the player is close enough to an inner wall, while the syringe requires the player to release the Z button once the meter reaches the indicated yellow line. Injecting too much medication will cause vital damage. Main Uses and Functions *Injects liquids, such as stabilizer and anti-inflammatory, into the body. Suture The tool needed to mend lacerations, complete anastomosis, and finish other procedures such as putting in an artificial heart valve. Use care in the suturing technique, as a "bad" suture will break your combo and cost you many points at the end of the operation. Main Uses and Functions *Stiches up wounds and lacerations. Drain Used for removing pools of blood or pus, along with draining cytoplasm off tumors so that they can be excised. In Trauma Team's Endoscopy section, the drain is operated with the Z button, and its positioning can be adjusted using the control stick on the Nunchuck. Main Uses and Functions *Removes blood pools/pus. *Drains the tissue of Soma and combined Deftera. *Drains the cytoplasm of tumors to remove them. Laser Another tool with a wide variety of uses, the laser is the main tool needed to incinerate many strains of GUILT or Stigma, along with burning off polyps. Main Uses and Functions *Used to incinerate certain strains of GUILT and Stigma. *Used to remove small tumors and polyps. Ultrasound Used to find problem areas not readily visible. Ultrasound targets include tumors, Kyriaki, lung fluid pockets, and others. This tool will not fully reveal tumors unless it is used directly on top of one, and even then the tumor will disappear after 5 seconds. In New Blood, the Ultrasound is capable of detecting targets without even needing to sound it, making it easier to score Cools on tumor excision. Main Uses and Functions *Reveals objects hidden in the organ, such as tumors. Scalpel A cutting tool that is used at the beginning of all operations after sterilizing the site with antibiotic gel. Used to make incisions to draw out foreign objects, or excise foreign objects like tumors. In Trauma Team's Endoscopy section, the scalpel is operated using the Z button, with the control stick on the Nunchuck helping to move it around. In the Orthopedics section, the scalpel will be selected when needed, and the player has to trace as close to the indicated guideline as possible. Straying too far from it will cause a Miss. Main Uses and Functions *Excises tumors. *Creates incisions. *Cuts Kyriaki bodies out of the organ. Forceps The forceps is a grasping tool, used to either remove foreign objects or place things like skin grafts and synthetic membranes. Take care not to drop the item, while moving it to or from the tray, though. In Trauma Team's Endoscopy section, the Forceps is operated with the Z button, and releasing the Z button will immediately retrieve the object. Main Uses and Functions *Removes foreign objects, such as glass and bullets. *Finishes the excision of tumors. *Places synthetic membranes and skin grafts. Situational Tools/Healing Touch Hands This comes only into play in Under the Knife, and are used mainly to massage the synthetic membrane to have it meld with the organ. Selecting the Hands tool twice in succession will switch it to the Healing Touch tool. Additionally, when a patient enters cardiac arrest, the player also needs to use this tool to resuscitate the patient. See the Manual Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation section below. Defibrillator When a patient goes into cardiac arrest, the defibrillator will automatically come into play. This is a dire situation that does not happen often, but it will always place the patient's vitals at 10, and they will steadily drop until defibrillation is complete. For the DS games, the paddles must be shifted into position with the stylus, and the stylus needs to be held on the touch screen and released when the bar hits the specified areas of the defibrillator's charge meter. For the Wii games, both the Wiimote and Nunchuck need to be pushed forward to position the paddes. The meter will then oscillate, and the Z and B buttons must be simultaneously pressed at the correct time for successful defibrillation. Hitting in the light gray area will cause semi-successful defibrillation and require a second hit; however if the green area is hit first, the patient will be revived instantly and the operation will continue. Manual Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation This procedure is used in New Blood and Under the Knife 2 when a defibrillator is not available. The outline of a hand will pulse over the heart, and the correct buttons must be pressed when the outline lands on the hand. "Cool" will be worth two successful pulses, while "Good" will only be worth one. Approximately 10 successful pulses must occur to resuscitate the patient. In Under The Knife 2, the timing must be done correctly 5 times consecutively to resuscitate the patient. In Under the Knife, without the defibrilator this also appears in the few occasions a patient enters cardiac arrest. Antibiotic gel first has to be spread on the specified area, and then, with the hands tool selected, the moving dark bar on the touch screen must be followed. If sufficient antibiotic gel is applied and the specified area stays green, a "Cool" is awarded, else the area will revert to greyish blue and a "Good" would be awarded instead. Synthetic Membrane Used to repair sections of an organ after excising a harmful entity with the scalpel. Applied with forceps. In Under the Knife, application of the membrane requires disinfecting with antibiotic gel as well as massage with the hand, while from Second Opinion onwards, only a light application of gel is needed to set the membrane. Be quick when using the synthetic membrane to seal bleeding wounds, as the membranes will fall off again when the wound hemorrhages. Bandage Used at the end of an operation, to be placed precisely from one end of the surgical cut to the other. The area must be disinfected with antibiotic gel prior to bandage application to receive full points for a well-placed bandage. Bandages are also used in the First Response section of Trauma Team, though it is used to apply around splints or similar wounds. Magnification Placed in the ultrasound slot when necessary, the magnification tool works with a single click in Second Opinion, drawing a circle in Under the Knife, and moving the pointer/stylus to the edges of the screen in New Blood and Under the Knife 2. Must be used when available, as operations cannot be performed successfully when attempting to use other tools without first using magnification. Be aware of situations that might be outside the field of view when using this tool. Pen Light/Lighter Used in one of Naomi Kimishima's "Z" operations, it will illuminate only a small area of the patient's organs while working in a dark area. It is also used in Under the Knife 2 when Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson are kidnapped by two of the members of Delphi. At those points, it is used to fix a broken arm while in a car, and when in the cell to get a solid visual on the locks. The cigarette lighter is used in a similar fashion during a New Blood operation on Rose Devereaux. Camera Flash Used in Kimishima's mission after the pen light fails. The flash will provide temporary light to the whole area only for a few seconds. Try to memorize where problem areas lie, as repeated use of the flash bulb will deduct points from the operation score at the end. Flashes also occur during a televised operation in Under The Knife 2 and cause the screen to go completely white, altough it does not hinder the surgery very much, it can be a distraction, as is said during the briefing. Air Compressor A unique tool used during operations against the Neo-GUILT Sige. Used to disperse the gas created by the Neo-GUILT, the air compressor is utilized by blowing into the microphone on the DS. Healing Touch An ability that Dr. Stiles gained when he tried to save a patient that suffered a cardiac arrest in the event of a car crash. This ability slows down time so the user can have time to eliminate the problem in the patient's body, or perhaps does other things depending on the character being used. The Healing Touch can be activated by drawing a star on the DS screen, or while holding the Z and B buttons, and depending on how well the star is drawn the duration of the Healing Touch may last longer. It is important to note, however, that the Healing Touch may only be used once per operation, and for final operations, it must be saved for the end. Using the Healing Touch in some operations (especially Triti operations) will deprive the player of Special bonuses too. Trauma Team As Trauma Team featurs new specialties in medicine, several new tools are introduced. The Surgery section remains largely the same as previous games. Tape Used in the First Response section, the tape is applied similar to bandages, though used to secure the gauze used to seal wounds. Like the bandage, more points are awarded for better tape placements. Gauze Used in the First Response section, gauze is used to temporarily seal wounds or absorb blood pools. A single piece of gauze can only absorb so much blood, so once it cannot absorb any more another piece is needed. Drill Used in the Orthopedics section, the drill will be selected for use when needed, often to create holes to fasten bone supports. Hold the A button and move the pointer in the direction you want the drill to move - the further it is, the faster the drill will move. You will often need to get as close to the indicated base of the area as possible - straying too far will cause a Miss. Screwdriver Used in the Orthopedics section, the screwdriver will be selected for use when needed, often to fasten supports. Hold the A button to begin tightening. Be careful, as the screw takes a bit of time to slow down after the A button is released, and if the screw is over-tightened it will cause a Miss. Hammer Used in the Orthopedics section, the hammer will be selected for use when needed, often to drive pins in. Swing the Wiimote vertically down to drive the pin in - the harder you swing, the more force will be applied on the hammer. Fewer swings to drive the pin in will award more points, and driving it in too far will cause a Miss. Snare The snare is used in the Endoscopy section to ease the removal of foreign objects. While holding the Z button, a yellow ring will appear. Use the control stick on the Nunchuck to adjust its position, and the Wiimote to adjust its angle to match the ring. Once done, release the Z button to use it. Hemostatic Forceps Used in the Endoscopy section, the hemostatic forceps is used to cauterize some hemorrhages, and is operated using the Z button. Cauterizing for too long will cause vital damage. Spray Used in the Endoscopy section, the spray is used to help identify hidden objects. Hold the Z button to use it - but if you are too far from any possible targets it will have no effect. Stethoscope Used in the Diagnosis section, the stethoscope is used to detect for any abnormal sounds in the patient's body. Use the control stick on the Nunchuck to move it about, and push the Z button to listen. Magnifying Glass Used in the Forensics section, the magnifying glass is used to further inspect certain areas. Advanced Light Source (ALS) Used in the Forensics section, the ALS allows one to see things that are otherwise invisible to the naked eye. This tool is often used in conjunction with other tools for better investigation. Luminol Spray Used in the Forensics section, the luminol spray is used in conjuction with the ALS to expose traces of blood. Aluminium powder Used in the Forensics section, the powder is used to detect fingerprints on the crime scene. Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: New Blood Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Trauma Team